songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Music Thing
The Music Thing is a small song contest about music from (potentially) any country in the world. The contest aims to provide a diverse variety of music in terms of country of origin, genre, mood, style, etc. The Music Thing shuns fast food music in favor of quality songs that accurately represent different areas of the world. Rules Entries Any song that has not participated in Eurovision or a similar music competition can be submitted to The Music Thing regardless of year of release, as long as no artists have been in the contest before (with exceptions described below). No country may appear multiple times in one edition, except in a second chunce round, as long as at least six countries are represented in the second chunce round (e.g. two artists from the same country can be revived in one second chunce round, but only one may advance into the semifinals). In order to represent a country, the artist must have a STRONG connection to that country, which can include, but is not limited to, living there during their music career and making music in a style that very clearly reflects that country more than whichever country they live in. The overall mix of songs in any given edition must include the following: * A pop song * A rock song * A metal or otherwise hardcore style song * A comedic song * A song from a very nonwestern genre * A hip hop/rap song * A ballad * A song released before 1990 or noticeably reflects a retro style * At least five songs from nations that have never been in The Music Thing before These genres are chosen because all have found success in The Music Thing, the genres can be found in a vast majority of regions of the world, and this contest has a high commitment to diversity, which includes a diversity of genres of music within every given edition, not just in geography. The countries chosen must cover every region in the world as declared by the United Nations Geoscheme, with the following modifications: * Southern Europe is split into Southwestern Europe and Southeastern Europe depending on where each country lies with respect to the Adriatic Sea. * Cyprus (but not Northern Cyprus) is in Southeastern Europe instead of West Asia. * Russian artists who live East of the Ural Mountains count as Central Asia instead of Eastern Europe. Rounds Every contest consists of three rounds: Second Chunce, Two Semifinals, and a Grand Final. All voting is done in Eurovision style. Second Chunce Players select artists who participated two rounds prior in The Music Thing to compete with different songs in Second Chunce. A randomly selected artist from any prior round will be chosen by an algorithm to come back with one new song until there are eleven total returning artists in Second Chunce. Artists whose country scored in the top six the previous edition are not eligible for second chunce. Artists who got 16th place or higher overall are not eligible for second chunce. Artists who have competed more than once or been in second chunce before may not participate in second chunce. The six highest scoring songs from second chunce from non-repeating countries will move on to the semifinals Semifinals 20 songs compete in each semifinal, the top ten of which will move on to the final. Semifinals must contain the following: * Songs from the countries that placed between 2nd and 6th in the previous edition * The six advancing songs from Second Chunce * One new song from a randomly selected artist who participated before Grand Final The winner of the Grand Final wins the contest. The Grand Final consists of the following: * The top ten songs from Semifinal 1 * The top ten songs from Semifinal 2 * A song from the country that won the last edition Winners Get Involved To get more info on how to get involved, please fill out this google form! Category:Contests Category:The Music Thing